


Pluto Projector

by alienrice



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: A small amount of smut, Confessions, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, I really dont actually know what im doing at this point, Its very small i dont think you would notice, M/M, Mentioned dongpyo, Mentioned hyeongjun, Seungwoo whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: "Spending the years togetherGrowing older every day (Every day)I feel at home when I'm around youAnd I'll gladly say againI hope the encore lasts forever"





	Pluto Projector

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAY THIS IS LIKE MT FIRST SEUNGHAN FIC and i wrote it fast like my life depended on it because if i dont this will stay in my head :c
> 
> Ive been crazy about this song and it just reminded me of seunghan so much ㅠㅠ
> 
> Its a very comforting song so i do recommend you to listen to it too! :)

_The great protector_  
_ Is that what I'm supposed to be?_  
_ What if all this counts for nothing_  
_ Everything I thought I'd be?_  
_ What if by the time I realize_  
_ It's too far behind to see?_  
  
Seungwoo has always been seen as the person people could depend on. He was the leader that you could follow easily, the older brother that the younger ones always respects and fond of, but he was also his own person. The Han Seungwoo that people always looks up to for being trustworthy is also the same person that had problem trusting his own self. He was just like every other normal person that just wanted his feelings to be acknowledged and accepted. He wanted to give love and feel loved. As they say, he was just another hopeless romantic. He believes that fate will always bring two people together and that he will be one of the two people, _one day_. But he never had the chance to experience it, the heart fluttering moments of first meetings and dating, maybe because his relationships with his _significant other_ always never makes it far. He couldn't even call it dating because all they wanted to do with him was being seen with him around campus. They wanted to brag that they had hung out or had gone on a 'date' with The Han Seungwoo, the most popular person in the university, which he doesn't really know how he got the title, but he always couldn't reject them because of the good-natured person that he is. That, until Yohan appears. He was already on his third year then and the love of his life hasn't shown up yet. He was almost on the verge of giving up on trusting the universe with his love life until, Yohan, the cutest, the loveliest and the kindest person he had ever met, fell on him during the first years' orientation week of his department. Literally.  
  
Yohan had been called up on stage for being late on their first day of the orientation with two other person to which made him feel like he doesn't belong there at all at the time and that he was invinsible. So Yohan's defense was, _'it was unfair! Hyeongjun and Dongpyo were too cute to begin with that i got shadowed!'_ But he was wrong, he had caught one person's attention. Seungwoo, whom had been one of the facilitator of the program, was in awe, he was start-strucked when he saw Yohan, giggling while doing aegyos that hadn't meant to look cute on him, because of his mature look, but it was adorable nonetheless. Yohan looked like bunny when he pouted as he was getting scolded by one of the teachers and then looked like a kicked puppy when the students were all paying attention to the other two that were doing aegyos with him on stage.  
  
When they were done doing their punishment, or as to say, hyping the program up, all three of them got down together with Yohan who was busy complimenting Hyeongjun and Dongpyo, saying that they were too cute, that he didn't realize he had reached the step of stairs at the end of the stage. Luckily for him, Seungwoo was standing down at the end of the stairs, talking to one of his seniors. Yohan slipped and fell literally on top of Seungwoo then, which made him lie on top of the other. All that could be heard was gasps from other people that had seen them, Dongpyo's high-pitched scream and grunts from both of their mouths. Yohan was completely safe when he got up but Seungwoo lied still as he couldn't move. He could only feel pain all over his body. And when he got admitted to the hospital that day, after calling in an ambulance, he had a clavicle fractured and it will take atleast two or three months for him to heal completely, or before he could move actively again.  
  
"H-hyung... I'm so sorry...i promise to help you with everything I can from now on until you are healed! You can count on me!" Yohan says pledging his willingness to help the senior when he visited him at the hospital after the incident. Seungwoo wasn't even thinking about the pain he felt on his shoulder anymore, because all in his mind was how adorable the younger look when he couldn't maintain eye contact wth him.  
  
"Sure Yohan.." he responded, fighting off a smile.

And that's how Yohan spent the rest of his first semester in the university helping seungwoo with whatever he needs. Yohan would go find the senior when he finishes his classes for the day, he would go to the senior's dorm to help him with chores and he would get lunch for seungwoo and even feed him sometimes. But it was all good for Seungwoo, because he got to spend more time with the person he likes.

Yohan was different. Yohan was too kind, too considerate for his own good. Other people would have reacted differently if there was a rumour going around that seungwoo was dating them, they would have jumped in happiness, in joy, and uses that as an advantage for them be popular too. But Yohan couldn't even look into Seungwoo's eyes when he was apologizing for ruining and tainting Seungwoo's reputation. He was trembling in guilt saying that he already had cause so much trouble for the senior, and now he has to deal with the rumour surrounding them too.  
  
"I'm sorry again hyung... this is all my fault." Yohan says, almost tearing up.  
  
After two months of spending their days together, that day when Yohan apologized to Seungwoo for being 'the reason of the downfall of his popularity' (Yohan exact words, and Seungwoo had to contain his laughter hearing how dramatic it sounds when Yohan said it seriously), Seungwoo had kissed the younger's lips, with both hands caressing Yohan's cheeks and Yohan was too surprised to respond that he had his eyes flashed open wide.  
  
"Hyung.." he called when seungwoo broke off the kiss.  
  
"Yohan.. I think you had known my shoulder had healed a week ago." Seungwoo replies softly, his hands still on the other's cheeks.  
  
"W-what" Yohan stuttered, his eyes looking all over the places but not at Seungwoo's, he could feel his cheeks were starting to heat up.  
  
"You saw me working out at my room that day. I was lifting of dumbbells wasn't I? I was waiting for you to say something, but you didn't so I thought I was wrong... but seeing your reaction just now... I guess I was right." Seungwoo says as he sneaks a hand to Yohan's waist, pulling him closer. Yohan didn't answer him immediately, but Seungwoo was willing to wait. He wanted to hear it from Yohan's own mouth.  
  
"I-" the younger started, seungwoo just hummed encouragingly, caressing the younger's back, "I just... wanted to spend more time with you--"  
  
Seungwoo smiled, and Yohan didn't continue because the older was already continuing to kiss him then.  
  
_Seventy-mil projector_  
_ I can show you everything, yeah_  
_ And we're on our way to glory_  
_ Where the show won't ever end_  
_ And the encore lasts forever_  
_ And it's time we're due to spend_  
  
They passed their first year as a couple pretty quickly. Ofcourse there were ups and downs throughout their relationship, Ofcourse they were gonna receive judgemental looks from people saying that they didn't fit eachother. Seungwoo had to protect Yohan from all the threats the younger had received for dating the university's heartthrob, like they own Seungwoo or something. But even after all that, Seungwoo still thinks he was the luckiest person on earth, he feels like had been receiving more than what he had offered.  
  
Yohan was all he could have ever asked for. Yohan was strong when Seungwoo thinks he himself could break any time when he couldn't handle the stress. Yohan was kind to him when he reported his friend for stealing their sports club money because he had thought then that he was betraying and was being a bad friend. Yohan still showered him with love when he just got home from a camping trip and that he hadn't bath for three days. And Yohan cared and tells him that he loves him everyday, and Seungwoo couldn't possibly asked more than that.   
  
"Yohan, i really really really love you, you know that right?"Seungwoo asked, Yohan just gave him a soft smile in return, "I hope our feelings don't change even after years being together..but I love you so much, that as long as you are happy, then that would be enough for me." Seungwoo continues as they were sitting on the beach and watching the sunset together. It was the day that marked their first anniversary together.

"What makes you think we are still gonna be together for the next few years?" The younger asked, it may sounded mean and Seungwoo would've probably believed it and be hurt if it weren't for the tears that falls freely onto Yohan's cheeks and then to his hand when Seungwoo glanced to his side to look at the younger.

  
"I love you so much hyung." Yohan finally says when he had calmed down, he then leaned his head to Seungwoo's shoulder and they just sat there quietly, watching and waiting for the sun to go down completely.  
  
_Spending the years together_  
_ Growing older every day (Every day)_  
_ I feel at home when I'm around you_  
_ And I'll gladly say again_  
_ I hope the encore lasts forever_  
_ Now there's time for us to spend_  
_ And it's sublime with you, my friend_  
_ This right here still feels like a honeymoon_  
_ When you say my name, nothing's changed_  
_ I'm still a boy inside my thoughts_  
_ Am I meant to understand my faults?_  
  
Yohan thought maybe he still hadn't understand what love is completely, but he knew what he feels for the older was big. It felt too big to let it out from his chest, too fragile for him to let it out in the open. He didn't know when it grew too big for him to handle, was it when how comforting it was for him to see seungwoo sleeps and finish his day? was it when he thought he was the black sheep among seungwoo's friends and he felt so guilty that he almost cried apologizing? Or was it when he realizes that he wanted to spend the rest of his life hearing seungwoo calls his name?  
  
"Yohanie~" the older would always call him when he wanted some attention because Yohan was busy with his assignments.  
  
"Yohan." seungwoo would call him sternly, when he had done something bad or when he was being stubborn, like that one time when Yohan was so stubborn about studying for a test when he actually had studied fairly enough and that resulted him getting a high fever, so Seungwoo told him to rest. (Yohan passed the test with high marks)  
  
Or "Yohan-ah" that seungwoo would always calls endearingly, Yohan would almost always melts hearing it and it's usually followed by either "my baby" or "my puppy" because Seungwoo was deep inside the younger then, thrusting in harder and faster because Yohan had told him to. And Yohan could only whine and moan on each movements, on each touch.  
  
Maybe he doesn't fully understand love or himself yet. But he knows, he loves the taste of Seungwoo's name on his lips too.  
  
  
_I don't think so_  
_ I don't think I'm meant to understand myself_  
_ Maybe you do_  
_ And that's good for you_  
_ Maybe in time_  
_ Maybe one day_  
_ I'll do the same_  
  
  
_ I'll do the same as you_  
_ I'll try and hold it up_  
_ Soon I hope_  
_ Or as soon as I'm old enough_  
_ (Old enough to understand_  
_ Old enough to understand)_  
  
"I still strongly believe that you broke my collarbone instead so that you wont break my heart" Seungwoo says one sunday morning. They were already on their third year together and their feelings really didn't change till then. Seungwoo was still so in love with love, Yohan, and Yohan was still feeling like he has this great, amazingly big thing inside his heart that only Seungwoo could have it.  
  
"Hyunggggg-" the younger whines on Seungwoo's chest, 'that's like the cheesiest thing you said! And i cant handle cheese in the morning!" He continues, and that just earned him kisses all over his face that he can't actually say no to.  
  
_Stay forever, you know more than anyone_  
_ And it's you that knows my darkness_  
_ And you know my bedroom needs_  
_ You could blast me and my secrets_  
_ Because there's probably just no need._


End file.
